A Superior Game
by Ronin-Masaki
Summary: Shinji discovers his game...and what a game it is.
1. Chapter 1: A New Hope

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis: Evangelion is not owned by me, nor are any of the intellectual properties contained therein. Gainax does. In fact, pretty soon they'll probably also be the owners of my soul, considering the cost of the boxed DVD set for the series. No money and no soul make me sad fanfic writer. "~_~  
  
This hunk of drivel takes place before the 15th Angel attack, that's all I know. Haven't really set a time and place yet, as I'm still writing it. You understand. It'll probably be rated at least PG-13, as all my stuff, but probably not R. Trying to avoid that, thank you so much.  
  
This piece is inspired by the fanfiction series Shinji Hunting Season, which is written by someone else and appears wherever he or she wants, and I'm pretty sure I'll end up paraphrasing one of the lines from What Every Girl Wants, by Random1377, I think. Okay, and I also got some inspiration from Zentrodie's MSTs, sue me ya bastards. So, if that's all, quit bothering me and read the damn story.  
  
()=========={===============================================  
  
A Superior Game  
Chapter 1: A New Hope  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the Star Wars reference, but it's damn near impossible to have any comedic originality these days.)  
  
It was a bright and pleasant day in Tokyo-3, but no one would know inside one of the offices of NERV headquarters, hidden deep within Central Dogma. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi enters, striding toward the two figures behind the desk, a file folder in her hands.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, your report."  
  
Ritsuko rested the file before the one seated at the desk, the more imposing of the two figures. The slightest of wavering betrayed her voice as she spoke.  
  
"There is an anomaly in regards to the last synch test. According to the measurements, all three Children seem to be ...altering their respective ratios. The Third Child's ratio has remained steady, with negligible variations, but upon closer inspection, his alpha patterns have altered drastically, to the point where we can barely distinguish that it's his anymore."  
  
The lesser imposing of the two, standing behind and to the right of the one seated at the desk, spoke up.  
  
"Do you know if whether or not this has to do with the most recent Angel attack?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure, but the Magi has been working on probabilities for."  
  
"Irrelevant," the more menacing of the two stated, stifling Ritsuko. "Will this affect his ability to pilot?"  
  
"Not so far as we can tell. The Magi has already given us an O-9 probability it would affect his piloting ability, one way or another."  
  
"Very well. Continue."  
  
Ritsuko took in a deep breath, knowing that neither one would like the next piece of news.  
  
"As for the First and Second Children, their ratios have actually risen and lowered respectively, in regards to their proximity to the Third Child while testing. Rei's score jumped almost 15 points within a span of two point three minutes, and Asuka's score dropped almost 10."  
  
The two men behind the desk pondered this for a few seconds before the less menacing of them replied, "And you're sure their proximity to the Third Child resulted in these fluctuations?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "Absolutely. When we removed the Third Child from the test area, both synch ratios returned to normal standards. Also, upon examining their alpha patterns, it seemed like the longer they were left in relative proximity with the Third Child, their patterns started to alter as well, almost as if to compliment his."  
  
A glare came off the seated one's glasses as he steepled his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Reasonably sure, Commander. Magi's still working on the relation probabilities, but they're somewhere in the 87th percentile, last I checked."  
  
"Keep us updated. You are dismissed."  
  
Silence reigned in the Commander's office as Ritsuko made her way for the door, unyielding until she shut the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
"It seems the Third Child's power has awakened."  
  
"I assume it would have had to eventually. The boy always did take after Yui."  
  
"Do you wish us to bring him in?"  
  
"No, Kozo. We need someone he will trust. Besides, even now, his power could very well exceed my own. I have nothing I can teach him."  
  
"So, who do you suggest?"  
  
The Commander turned to face his subordinate, as he removed his glasses to look him in the eye.  
  
"Send in Agent Ryoji."  
  
===================================================(  
"I'm home."  
  
Shinji Ikari removed his shoes quietly as only the echo from the walls answered back. He breathed a sigh as he entered his shared apartment, closing the door behind him and resting his backpack beside the door. He made it halfway to the kitchen before he heard a familiar voice right behind him.  
  
"Hey Shinji, what's goin' on?"  
  
Shinji jumped slightly as he turned to come across a familiar stubbly face.  
  
"Oh, hello Kaji-san. Misato-san isn't here, is she?"  
  
"Nope, still at NERV, filling out reports, last I checked. That's okay, I'm here to see you."  
  
"R-really? What about?"  
  
Kaji smiled softly as he said, "Shinji, you've awakened." 


	2. Chapter 2: Awareness

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis: Evangelion. How I wish you were mine. Then I could charge criminal prices for things such as mangas, and wall scrolls, and DVD compilations of the series. But alas, I do not, for Gainax does, for they own it. If they would let me charge criminal prices for the items above, I would, but they would not. Shit.  
  
()==========(){============================================(  
  
A Superior Game  
  
Chapter 2: Awareness  
  
Kaji stubbed out the remnants of his cigarette as he gave Shinji a cursory glance. This could be going better, Kaji thought to himself as he saw the blank look of disbelief adhere itself to the Third Child's face. He had laid it all out before the young Ikari: the reason Kaji had been sent to the apartment that night, to tell the boy of his gift: the ability to manipulate the opposite sex.  
  
"So you see, Shinji, you've had this since birth. It's nothing to be afraid of," Kaji stated as he gave the young boy one of his trademark lazy grins. Unfortunately, it did little to shake Shinji's expression.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kaji-san, but it seems, well...a little hard to believe."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that, Shinji. The first time I heard about this, I had already turned 16, and even then it was a shock," Kaji replied as he leaned back in his chair. "But however difficult it may be to come to grips with it, it's something you have to do eventually. Don't get me wrong; it can do great things for you if you accept it, but if you try to fight it, your power, your gift...it can rise up and destroy you."  
  
Kaji leaned forward in his chair and took a deep breath. "Shinji, I can guess what you've been taught in your life, and I know this flies in the face of most of the basic premises, but I swear to you it's true. Beyond the pretension, through all the crap about romantic notions, it all boils down to the fact that love, and to some degree life, is all one big game. If you learn nothing else, remember that." Kaji jabbed his finger on the table as he emphasized his point. "And like anything in life, there are going to be people who are more adept at succeeding in it than others, and you, Shinji Ikari, are one of them. You have the potential to be one of the greatest of our kind." Kaji leaned forward even further, his lazy grin widening a bit as he drew out the final part. "Love is one big game, and we can play the game better than almost any others. We are the superstars, but whether we play to our full potential or not, we still have to play."  
  
The front door opened as Misato stepped in, her arms laden in bags. Work had been rough that day for the major, as she spent a majority of her day filling out reports in duplicate and triplicate, with a couple in quadruplicate and even one or two in quintuplicate. But now she was home. She could relax, kick back, and enjoy some of the delicious takeout she brought home with her (along with, perhaps, one or seven beers).  
  
"I'm home!" she called out into the apartment as she slipped off her shoes at the door. She smiled slightly as she saw Shinji rise from his seat in the kitchen and heard him call back, "Welcome home." Her smile quickly faded as she stepped inside and saw, seated near where Shinji had just been sitting, one mister Kaji Ryoji, leaning back in his chair, grinning his usual grin.  
  
"What is he doing here?" she said almost absently as she rested the various bags on the counter. Kaji grinned as he replied, "Just hanging out, trading skirt-chasing secrets with my friend Shinji here, waiting for some beautiful lady to come by and sweep me off my feet." His grin broadened as Misato shot him a mild glare.  
  
"Do me a favor, Kaji," she bit out as she left the kitchen to hang up her jacket. "I know you're beyond redemption, but you could at least try to keep from turning Shinji into a lech like you." Her smile returned a bit as her gaze fell back on Shinji. "I brought dinner home tonight, Shinji-kun. Help yourself while I go change." Her gaze (and her glare) returned to Kaji, along with the withered statement, "Try to peek in on me, and I'll shoot you."  
  
Kaji couldn't help but grin at her last comment.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you could manipulate her, while she makes every indication she hates you?" Shinji inquired as he ambled toward the takeout on the counter. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"  
  
Kaji grinned a bit as he rose from his chair and leaned against the wall. "Well, there's two things you have to remember. One, people often try to hide how they feel. For most, it works, but if you figure out how, you can read them as easily as if they weren't hiding anything. Two," Kaji continued, his grin faltering a bit, "well, our gift makes us good, but not unbeatable. There is a point where we can screw up to where it's hard to be forgiven. Hope you never find that point."  
  
Kaji's grin returned with full force as he crossed his arms. "Now, for your first test..."  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Trial

Author's Note: Well, I finally found time and inspiration to continue writing, and I think I have a couple more chapters in me before the fickle mistress that is inspiration gives me a good kick to the junk and heads out on her way. To those of you who were wondering what's taking me so long, quit it. The longer you nag me, the less time I have for writing, capisce? Now, on with the damn story.  
  
(============={======================================  
  
Worry stormed onto Shinji's face at the mention of Kaji's test. "T-test?" the Third Child queried.  
  
Kaji lit another cigarette and nodded. "Yes, a test.just to check in on how strongly your power has manifested. Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about, no one's losing a limb." Kaji took a puff and stood to face the young Ikari. "Are you ready?"  
  
Shinji gulped hard and slowly nodded. "What's the test?" he asked timidly.  
  
Kaji took another puff and grinned. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to convince Misato to not drink for the entire night."  
  
Shinji paled as the idea ran through his head. I thought he said no one would be losing a limb, he thought to himself as he had seen firsthand how much his guardian treasured her trove of Yebisu. Asuka had once hidden one of Misato's cans as a joke one night. Several shots from her service pistol and a near self-wetting from Shinji later, and Misato had it in her hand.  
  
"K.keep Misato from drinking? Y-you're sure?" Shinji asked, beads of sweat already pouring down the young man's forehead. Kaji nodded as he took yet another puff.  
  
I must not run away.I must not run away.I must not run away.I must not run away."  
  
Shinji continued his mantra mentally until eventually, Misato emerged from her room, clad in her pair of cutoffs and loose-fitting tank top. Kaji grinned at the sight, until Misato threatened him with a surgical operation involving a pair of pliers. She opened her beer fridge, and was about to take one out when Shinji stepped forward.  
  
"Um.Misato-san?"  
  
Her hand pulled back as she turned to face her charge, her hands resting on her knees as a brilliant smile flashed across her face. "Yes, Shinji-kun? What is it?"  
  
Shinji took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his trembling, and with a small voice said, "Um.could you.you know.not have any beer tonight?" Before she could say a word, Shinji jumped in with, "It's just.well.I just thought it would be nice." He bowed his head, anticipating Misato's fervent defense of her favorite vice.  
  
Misato smiled and pulled him into a calming hug, not as firm as her usual fierce bearhugs. "Aw.my Shinji-kun's worried for me.That's just so sweet!"  
  
Kaji grinned as he got up from the wall. "I'm worried for you too!"  
  
Misato shot him a glare, not releasing Shinji from her hold. "Don't make me shoot you, Ryoji," she spat out, convincing Kaji to resume his place on the wall.  
  
Misato released Shinji from her hug, giving him another smile. "Don't you worry about me, Shinji-kun, I'll be just fine."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened. Disbelief struck him with the force of a twenty- pound sledge. Did he just pull off the impossible?  
  
As he found out a few seconds later, no he did not, for just after Misato released him she had a Yebisu in her hand, opened up and half-gone. Shinji's shoulders slumped at the defeat, but looking toward Kaji, Shinji noticed that the agent's grin had not disappeared, but actually grew.  
  
Kaji got up from his perch on the wall, taking a final puff from his cigarette and said, "I think I should go now, before the good and lovely major decides to manhandle me.in one fashion or another. Kaji dodged as a steak knife flew past his ear and embedded itself into the wall. "Care to show me out, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji looked toward Kaji, wondering what it could be that he wanted to discuss. Probably the test, Shinji thought to himself as he trudged after Kaji toward the door. After they both made it outside and Shinji closed the door behind him, Kaji grinned as he leaned against the balcony railing and lit another cigarette.  
  
"I'm impressed, Pilot Ikari. I knew you had potential, but I didn't know you had THAT in you."  
  
Shinji's expression changed to that of confusion. "What do you mean? I-I failed the test."  
  
Kaji's grin grew even more. "I wasn't expecting you to pull it off your first time out. I'm not sure anyone could convince that woman to quit beer for a night. Like I said, it was just a test to see how strong your powers are. And I'll say this: you could use some work for right now, but once you've trained properly, I definitely don't like my chances against you."  
  
Kaji reached into a bag that had been looped over his shoulder, withdrawing a thick, heavy book, laying it into the young Ikari's hands.  
  
"This will help you understand a few things, so tomorrow at NERV, after synch tests, we won't be wasting time with trivia. Get some sleep, read up a bit.enjoy the pictures around the back of the book, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As Kaji ambled away, Shinji took a peek at the back of the book, only to slam the cover shut as a deep blush stole across his face. He looked up to see the elevator arrive at their floor, as did Kaji, who currently had a red-headed young woman glomped to his waist.  
  
"Kaji! If I knew you were here, I'd have gotten home sooner." Asuka smiled contentedly as she hugged the agent fiercely.  
  
"I know, Asuka, and I'm sorry, but I have to be off," Kaji said with a half- serious saddened tone to his voice as he managed barely to pry the EVA pilot off him. He turned back to Shinji, still standing there with the book in his hands. "Hey Shinji, see you tomorrow." And with that, he entered the elevator, waving as the doors closed. Shinji waved back timidly, stopping quickly as he saw that Asuka was now upon him, arms crossed and glare trained.  
  
"Well?! What did he have to say to a baka like you?"  
  
Shinji's eyes widened as he bowed his head. "Um.you know.stuff."  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed at the boy as she walked past. "Whatever," she huffed, entering the apartment, slamming the door behind her right in the young Ikari's face. Shinji looked down at the book in his hands, then headed inside.  
  
Omake:  
  
Shinji continued his mantra mentally until eventually, Misato emerged from her room, clad in her pair of cutoffs and loose-fitting tank top. Kaji grinned at the sight, until Misato threatened him with a surgical operation involving a pair of pliers. She opened her beer fridge, and was about to take one out when Shinji stepped forward.  
  
"Um.Misato-san?"  
  
Her hand pulled back as she turned to face her charge, her hands resting on her knees as a brilliant smile flashed across her face. "Yes, Shinji-kun? What is it?"  
  
Shinji took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his trembling, and with a small voice said, "Um.well.I've always wanted to try this," And with that, the young pilot leaned toward his guardian, planting a soft kiss on the major's lips. Misato froze for a few seconds as Shinji's hand caressed her cheek, his awkward kiss deepening as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Kaji watched with widening eyes, his cigarette long forgotten until it burned up to his fingers. He pitched it away and headed for the door sullenly, muttering under his breath, "Damnit, it's just not fair." 


End file.
